zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Australia
Australia During The Zombie Apocalypse During the zombie apocalypse, Australia would be one of the least effected countries. This is due to these reasons- * Australia is an isolated island. * * Australia has a very low population density. * * Australia during World War Z While the focus of Australia's experience of World War Z has largely been on the actions of one of it's citizens aboard the International Space Station, the Commonwealth of Australia faced many issues identical to those found in other parts of the world. Being quite a polarised country politically, the Australian establishment also went through a period of denial regarding the solanum virus. With neither party wanting to risk defeats at either federal or state level, many of those in power simply overlooked the problem. The Federal government responded in a similar way to the US government by deploying Australian Special Forces (SAS) troops in areas where there were apparent outbreaks. Australia's policy of detaining asylum seekers in Nauru and PNG did help to prevent some of the flow of infected from Asia - but also led to severe and devastating outbreaks in the camps set up to house asylum seekers. As noted above, Australia's exceptionally strong history of border control, particularly regarding the transmission of viruses and other organic structures, helped to suppress a mass outbreak early on. However, it is thought that a number of outbreaks began with the illegal organ trade which might explain why they seemingly sprang up in some of the richer suburbs of Sydney, Melbourne and Perth at random. The Great Panic Around the time of the virus being officially acknowledged in the USA, the Australian government could no longer formally deny the outbreaks which were occurring in some of it's major cities. With a statement admitting the extent of the problem from the Australian prime minister, a panic was begun. As the majority of the Australian population lived in a city, there was a rush to decamp to more rural areas. This caused massive congestion on city exit roads particularly in Sydney and Melbourne leading to an estimated two million cases of infection as recently reanimated corpses systematically moved through the miles of stuck traffic. The exodus from Perth fared a little better as the city was less dense and there was a larger area of rural land to decamp to compared to the denser Eastern States. Nevertheless, it was during this time that the Australian government, along with elements of the Australian army and a select number of high-importance citizens, decamped to the island state of Tasmania. There was some unrest when the federal government announced that the entire island was to become federal land and statehood was removed, but the Tasmanians quickly saw the benefits of having the government based there. Steps were taken to reinforce the island's borders, naval patrols were organised and the Army began a system of ensuring that there was no infection on the island. Stalemate During the years between the panic and the eventual reclamation of the Australian mainland, the official government territory of the Commonwealth of Australia was limited to offshore islands, Tasmania being the biggest, and several dozen fortified enclaves on the mainland. Around 70% of these "Blue-Zones" were found in Western Australia and the Northern Territory - their isolated position giving them time to appropriately fortify and supply before the undead arrived. While many of these enclaves contained roughly 50-250 people, a notable exception was the Balfour Downs Safezone (formerly Balfour Downs Station) in the Pilbarra region of Western Australia. Located around 1300km from Perth, the Balfour Downs Safezone was home to around 4,500 refugees from throughout Australia. Trivia * There are not many known cases of Australia having zombies. Category:Locations Category:Countries